


Neighbor

by Stranger_Danger420



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Gay Nick Carraway, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Danger420/pseuds/Stranger_Danger420
Summary: The man who has everything, and was left with nothing,Jay Gatsby.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Neighbor

Well, everything was going great. That is, until Jay, ruined everything. We shared many passionate nights together, and I knew that I fell in love the moment I saw him that time he invited me to his grand parties. It started out as walks, and walks turned into tea times, and tea times turned into dates, escalating eventually to glorious nights. I understand fully that homosexual relationships were despised, but with Jay's standing, no one made a comment. We truly loved each other, at least that was what I thought. 

One afternoon as I finished my work, I decided to bring Jay a present, a puppy. I had great efficiency that day, and finished the job twice faster. I snuck around the Jay's mansion to make it a surprise. The butler saw me, and I told him to keep quiet. He gave me a nod, but there was a glint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes. I did not give it a thought at first.

As I maneuvered myself in Jay's mansion, I went to his office, but it was empty. So I went to his bedroom instead. I walked, with the puppy in my arms, I had a bad feeling. Something felt wrong, I didn't know how to describe it. 

I felt my breath become heavier, and I leaned my ears against the door and thats when I heard it. Groans, most likely from Jay and a high pitched moan, a woman. I felt devastated, so this is how it'll end up to be. I should've known this wouldn't work out in the first place. I was about to cry there and then but no, I had to be strong, to be a man. 

My head was a jumbled mess, I couldn't feel my body and I swallowed nervously. This was it, all of this leading up to nothing, a tragic ending of love and lust. In the corner of my eye, I see the butler walk past the hallway. He stops, and stares at me as if he was apologizing for Mr. Gatsby. He bows his head and goes on to his destination. I put the puppy down on the floor by the corner, I knew things would get ugly. 

I figured the door would be locked but Mr. Gatsby gave me his key before. I counted in my head, one... two... three. I turned the knob and slammed the door open and there it was, a tangle of limbs, the smell of sex and the shock their faces had. Things couldn't get any worse except it, beneath Mr. Gatsby was my cousin, Daisy. How nice. 

"Nick!" , "Nicky!" The both of them scrambled to separate. Mr. Gatsby was putting on his clothes as fast as possible as well as Daisy.

I knew my neighbor had a past with my cousin, but he promised me he only loved me. Oh well, promises are meant to be broken after all. 

"Old sport! I didn't know you were gonna come this early." He tried to get close but I socked him in the face as hard as I could. I was holding back my tears and I could feel myself grow weaker.

"You... you never loved me, did you? It was Daisy all along and I was too stupid to realize that I was just a tool to get her!" I was practically screaming, but I didn't care.

"That's not true, Nick. I love you!" Mr. Gatsby's cheek had started to swell. I ignored him. I shot a look at Daisy.

"If you loved him that much, you should've told me, Daisy. I trusted that you. You have a husband and a daughter for fuck's sake!" She was at the edge of the bed crying. "Why are you crying? You have no right!" All I heard were her sobs and...

"I'm sorry."

My neighbor was quiet. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me, with pleading eyes, pleading for forgiveness. I was seething, my knuckles were white from clenching my fists to hard and I could feel the endless flow of tears running down my cheeks. All I could hear was my own pathetic sobbing. This was it. The end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Nick." My neighbor said, I sobbed even harder. Really pathetic. "It's not fair Mr. Gatsby..." I noticed him flinch at that. "Is it because I have no breast? Or that I'm not able to produce children?" I asked him coldly.

"Nick, that's not it. It was a lapse in my judgement." That just made me rage.

"OH THE GREAT GATSBY! A LAPSE IN YOUR JUDGEMENT? ARE FUCKING WITH ME, MR. GATSBY?" I threw the nearest thing I could grab at him. The vase broke as I missed him. Daisy sobbed louder.

"SHUT UP!" That made her quiet. I wiped my tears and snot. I stood tall. I steadied myself and opened my mouth. 

"Mr. Gatsby and Mrs. Buchanan, I wish you a happy life."

I turned around, picked up the puppy outside and left my neighbor's house. I could hear my neighbor chase after me.

"Nick! Nick! Old sport!" I stopped and turned to face him.

"What. Do. You. Want?!" 

"I'm sorry Nick, I-I dont know what came on to me. I made a mistake. Please- please give me another chance. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. I can-" 

"There is nothing left to discuss, neighbor."


End file.
